


成為大人的夜晚

by xiuxiu_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxiu_17/pseuds/xiuxiu_17
Summary: 狼人Ｘ人類年齡操作有
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	成為大人的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 狼人Ｘ人類  
> 年齡操作有

房間門開的聲音一點都沒有遮掩，就怕房間主人不知道有人進來似的。已經躺在被窩裡陷入沈睡邊緣的金珉奎倒沒有放在心上——洪知秀有時候的確會跑來和他睡覺，只不過從他長成少年之後次數就減少了許多。  
對洪知秀來說金珉奎是這座宅子裡頭和他最親的人，他們相處的時間佔了大半。當然他也把尹淨漢和全圓佑看作家人，更多的是哥哥或者監護者一樣的身份；而金珉奎在他眼裡是玩伴，他從來沒叫過金珉奎一聲哥哥。  
（當然金珉奎也曾經無數次想要引誘小男孩叫一聲哥，但從來沒成功過。）

他沒瞞過金珉奎什麼事，有什麼新發現也總是第一個跟金珉奎分享。感到害怕時也直覺的覺得金珉奎能夠保護他，畢竟變成狼的金珉奎那麼大隻，還有尖銳的牙齒跟爪子，能夠撕裂所有可怕的東西。  
床鋪爬上一個人時往下壓了壓，金珉奎很自然的掀開被子讓洪知秀能鑽進來，昏昏欲睡的問「怎麼了？」

一撲進暖呼呼的被窩裡洪知秀就滿意的瞇起眼睛，往熱源金珉奎靠了靠。金珉奎睡覺習慣不穿上衣，洪知秀微涼的手指貼到肌膚時他咕噥著往後躲了躲，睡意還是佔了大半，懶得跟洪知秀拌嘴。  
「都幾歲的人了還怕黑嗎？」

「才不是。」洪知秀小聲地反駁，附在金珉奎耳邊說「我已經是個大人了。」

金珉奎眼皮沉的睜不開，敷衍的點點頭「嗯，那趕快睡覺。要聽床邊故事嗎？從前......從前......」  
洪知秀對於對方的反應感到些許惱怒，金珉奎一副不相信的模樣。他耳邊又忽然響起尹淨漢略帶嘲笑的聲音，跟他說「珉奎沒做過這種事，你得教教他才行。我們知秀學得很快、也做得很好是不是？」

洪知秀不服氣的說「我教你啊。」

「你要怎麼教——」話音都還沒落下洪知秀的手在被子下頭搭上了金珉奎被內褲包裹的沈睡性器，金珉奎的睡意一下子全跑光了。他拉住洪知秀的手氣急敗壞地問「你要幹什麼？」

「教你啊。」洪知秀對他眨眨眼，無辜的笑。掙脫開金珉奎的手，整個人鑽進棉被裡頭。在金珉奎反應過來前就一把拉下了對方的內褲，張開嘴將金珉奎的性器含入口中。  
最脆弱的部分被熾熱濕潤的口腔包裹住，金珉奎一下子僵住了。洪知秀的技巧生澀，但對於金珉奎來說已經夠用了。從未感受過的刺激感讓他很快地興奮起來，洪知秀毫無章法地舔舐著硬挺起來的性器，開始覺得下顎發酸。  
金珉奎的性器比他想像中來得粗大，全部吞入時頂著他的喉口，只能強壓著湧上的不適感，更加努力的吞吐。

口了一陣子金珉奎的性器仍然硬挺，沒有要射精的跡象，洪知秀又急又氣，不知道哪裡出了差錯，明明應該很順利的才對。  
鼓成一團的被子一陣亂動，洪知秀才從裡頭鑽出來，大口呼吸新鮮的空氣。金珉奎抓住他的肩膀，低聲地說「夠了，你不知道你在做什麼。」

「我知道啊。」洪知秀反駁，揉了揉酸澀的臉頰「我們在做愛啊。」

感謝昏暗的房間，金珉奎確信此刻自己的臉頰一定燒紅了。他結結巴巴的問「誰、誰教你的？」

洪知秀眼睛轉了轉「不能說。」  
他摸索著抓住金珉奎的手，後者縮了一下，但終究沒有躲開。牽著那隻手鑽過睡衣的下襬，貼在自己的腰腹上，洪知秀猶豫地問「珉奎是不是不想跟我做愛？」

好像過了一個世紀之久，房間靜得很，連秒針走動的滴答聲都聽得一清二楚，洪知秀捉著對方的手指也有些遲疑的放開。  
金珉奎才開口，聲音低啞「想。」

潤滑用的脂膏是洪知秀揣在睡衣口袋裡帶來的，塞給金珉奎時他終於開始感到害臊，眼神閃躲，就是不肯跟金珉奎對上視線。  
反倒是金珉奎在一番掙扎之後終於正視自己的慾望以及內心，步步緊逼，貼的洪知秀幾乎難以呼吸。洪知秀終於忍不住伸出手擋住金珉奎過於貼近的臉，小聲的嘟囔「你不要看我了。」

「為什麽？」金珉奎問，細碎的親在洪知秀的頸側及鎖骨上。脂膏在碰到體溫之後化了開來，把洪知秀的臀間弄的濕搭搭的。  
金珉奎的第一隻手指頭進去的很順利，他仔細地按壓著緊緻的內壁，想讓待會的動作能夠進行得更加順利。

洪知秀被他慢吞吞的試探激起情慾，難耐的喘氣「你、你別摸了！」

「等會會痛的。」金珉奎安撫他，空閒的手握住了洪知秀翹起的性器，輕輕的擼動。趁著洪知秀被性慾的刺激分去心神時又插入了第二根手指。兩根手指在狹窄的甬道裡戳刺，指節時不時彎曲起來，慢慢地幫洪知秀擴張「痛的話又要哭了。」

能夠放入三手指之後金珉奎低頭看著洪知秀，問道「可以了嗎？」

洪知秀點了點頭，忽然伸出手「能抱著我嗎？」  
金珉奎低下身子，好讓洪知秀的手臂能環上他的脖頸。洪知秀緊緊的抱著他，兩人的心臟隔著胸膛貼在一起，彷彿連頻率都在同步。  
兩人都出了薄薄的汗，金珉奎側過臉親了親洪知秀緊閉的眼皮。

金珉奎的性器進入時洪知秀痛的脊背弓起，抱著金珉奎的手也忍不住收緊。金珉奎耐心的等到他稍微適應之後才繼續擠入。  
「太大了、不行......」洪知秀喃喃的說，掙扎著想要後退，聲音有些發抖「進不去、」

「沒事的，看著我。」金珉奎溫柔的說，洪知秀的眼睛裡搖晃著水的波光，淺褐色的瞳孔驚慌的看著他。金珉奎堅定地重複一次「看著我。」  
性器整根沒入時洪知秀眼睛裡的水意終於從眼角蔓延出來，金珉奎心疼的舔去那些晶瑩的水珠。

等了一會之後金珉奎忍不住開始小幅度的抽插，洪知秀適應了被滿當撐開的感覺之後也緩了過來，貼在金珉奎耳邊小聲地說「好脹......」  
金珉奎哼了一聲，不知道是得意還是滿意。知道洪知秀已經沒事之後放開的開始在他體內大力的衝撞，洪知秀仰起脖頸的模樣像一隻優美的天鵝。

撞到某一點時原本一直都緊緊咬著牙關，將聲音閉在口腔裡頭的洪知秀忽然叫出聲來。那一聲短促而甜蜜，洪知秀的手也緊緊的抓住金珉奎的肩膀。  
會意的金珉奎立刻對準了敏感點使勁的撞擊，在猛烈而集中的頂弄下，洪知秀迎來了高潮。射精時後穴反射性的夾緊，柔軟的包裹之下金珉奎也終於繳械，盡數射在了洪知秀身體裡頭。

從高潮的餘韻裡脫離之後洪知秀虛軟的推了推伏在自己身上的金珉奎，小聲的抗議「重。」  
金珉奎的喘息就貼在他臉頰邊，房間裡瀰漫著旖旎曖昧的氣味。金珉奎身上有一股荷爾蒙的味道，洪知秀並不討厭，反而覺得那能給他安全感。

金珉奎半軟的性器從洪知秀的後穴裡退出來時裡頭的精液也往外流，古怪的感覺讓洪知秀一下子縮起了身子，不自覺的想要阻止流出的液體。  
「會不會懷孕啊…...」洪知秀喃喃自語，金珉奎被他直白的話弄得面紅耳赤，連連擺手「只是說說而已。」

洪知秀偏過臉看著躺在自己旁邊的金珉奎，忽然心底升起了一陣依賴感。轉身將自己的臉埋進金珉奎厚實的胸膛中。  
金珉奎輕輕地拍著他光滑的背，提醒道「還不能睡，如果不清理一下的話會生病。」

「清理的話是怎麼清理？」洪知秀忽然來了興趣，好奇的仰頭問。  
「就是、裡面的東西、弄出來、弄乾淨......」金珉奎又恢復了結巴，講的顛三倒四的。折騰一番之後洪知秀已經睏了，搖搖頭不肯起來，賴在被子裡頭直打呵欠。

金珉奎手足無措的想把人抱起來，又後知後覺的發現洪知秀全身光裸一絲不掛，像是一片灑在被單上的月光。  
洪知秀忽然又睜開眼睛，確認似的問「我已經是大人了吧？」

「……嗯。」金珉奎點點頭，得到滿意的答案之後洪知秀笑了開來，又伸出手臂勾住金珉奎的頸子，把兩人之間的距離縮短。肌膚相貼的感覺格外熾熱，金珉奎小心的收緊懷抱，擁抱這個對他來說脆弱的人類軀體「你已經長大了。」


End file.
